Cas, what the hell?
by SAMsuperCASnaturalDEAN
Summary: Dean is about to drink away another night. But Castiel flies in to do something else. Characters and image aren't mine.


Sam had left to go grocery shopping for the week. This left Dean alone to deal with himself, which wasn't something that he was going to do. He washed his face with water trying to remove all awful feelings he had. He followed the wash with a pint of whiskey. He didn't even know why he was feeling mad, sad, awful and dead. He just summed it up as everything that has ever happened. He started to take off his clothes, making sleep more comfortable. He took off his pants when Castiel flew himself in. Dean heard the angel wings and turned around to the noise.

"Cas, what the hell? I'm not dressed." Dean said. Cas moved a bit closer to him.

"I realize this." Cas's face remained emotionless as usual. Dean stepped back.

"Um… Cas?" Dean tripped on the end of the bed making him sit down. Cas took that moment to move in closer. He slowly kissed Dean. Dean was about to push back, but realized he liked this. He put his hand on the back of Cas's head and pulled him in to kiss him more passionately. Cas moaned and it made Dean want to hear more. Dean licked Cas's lip until he opened his mouth allowing Dean's tongue in. He explored every inch of Castiel's mouth and allowed Cas's tongue to explore his. He moved his other hand down to untuck his shirt to slip his hand underneath it. Cas moaned again and began unbuttoning the shirt and shrugged off his over coat. Dean worked the rest of his clothes off himself leaving his underwear on. He wasn't use to having sex with men, but this was Cas and for some reason he wanted this. Cas pushed him further onto the bed and began kissing his neck. This was Dean's turn to moan. Cas's upper body was completely uncovered now his warm skin pressed against Dean's

"Cas," Dean sighed. Cas moved his hand down and grabbed his half hard cock and began to nibble his ear. Dean shuttered.

"I know what you dream about," Cas whispered then blew into his ear. This made Dean's dick harden more.

"Oh, Cas." Dean heard Cas giggle and back up making Dean groan from loss of contact.

"I've watched a lot of television. I know what I'm doing." Dean gave him a little smile and pulled him into another kiss. Cas pulled his pants off and started grinding his dick against Dean's. Slowly Cas kissed his way down to Dean's right nipple and licked around it and sucked it. Dean could feel pre cum making his underwear wet and Cas moved to the left nipple.

"Cas," Dean repeated a few times. Castiel started to kiss his way down Dean's stomach and stopped to remove Dean's underwear. Cas looked at Dean's cock and looked back up at Dean's face. Dean was star stricken which lead Cas to continue. Nervously he took Dean's dick into his mouth right down to the base and he heard Dean's breath catch in his throat. As he learned from the television he moved his mouth up and down making Dean moan loudly. Dean's hips thrusted forward matching Cas's movements. Cas moved his tongue around unsure what to do. He hit the head making Dean moan even more and call out Cas's name even more. Cas could feel himself getting harder and harder.

Dean could feel himself getting closer to release. He grabbed onto Cas's hair and pulled a little. Cas groaned and started to move faster on Dean's cock. Dean let go and Cas removed his mouth from Dean's dick. Cas's face got covered with Dean's cum. Dean sighed and looked down at Cas. He sat up and grabbed Cas's shoulder to bring him back up to kiss him more. Cas was still hard, Dean stood up and walked over to his duffle bag to pull out lubricate. Cas laid down and watch Dean walk back over to him. Dean straddled Cas. He put Cas's pointer and middle figure into his mouth. Dean knew little of what he was doing, but he knew enough. He started to jack off Cas. He moved Castiel's fingers to his hole.

"One at a time," Dean whispered to Cas. He responded by inserting his pointer finger into Dean's hole. Dean moaned and Cas began moving his finger in and out. Dean mover both his hands to the side of Cas and kissed him. After a little bit Cas inserted the second finger. Dena commanded him to move the fingers apart so Cas started to scissor his hole.

"fuck me… now… Cas," Dean said through shaking breathes. Cas flipped Dean over for a better angle. Dean told Cas apply the lube and slowly Cas entered Dean. Cas let out a moan of relief and he pushed into him. Dean himself was letting out noises of his own.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean said as Cas began to move back and forth. Cas held up Dean's hips with strong hands and he liked how strong Cas was, it turned him on. He could feel himself start to get hard again. Then Cas found his prostate. Dean let out a sound of pleasure making Cas go harder. After a few more thrusts a hand grabbed onto his cock.

"You like that?" Cas asked. Dean closed his eyes an Cas took complete control. Their hips rolled together perfectly and Cas worked on Dean's second erection. Dean could feel himself close again he held on to the bed sheet trying to hold on as Castiel came everywhere. Dean came again and Cas rolled over to lay next to him. Dean felt cold from the loss of physical contact to he pulled a blanket up over himself. Cas just laid there looking up at the ceiling then looked over at Dean.

"No one needs to know," Dean said. Cas nodded and got up to put his clothes on as Sam walked into the motel room.

"Cas, what the hell? Put some clothes on," Sam said then looked over at Dean who was covering himself with the blanket. Sam shifted his weight and walked out the door.

"Do you think we pissed him off?" Cas asked. Dean just put his head on the backboard and sighed.

"I doesn't matter." Cas nodded and put his clothes on.

"Goodnight, Dean." Dean nodded and muffle himself in his pillow.

"I love you, man." He knew Cas would be able to hear it and he didn't want look at anyone as he confessed his feeling for a guy.

"I love you too, Dean." He heard Cas fly off and he got up to get dressed. After he was dressed Dean opened to door signaling Sam to come back in the room.

"Did you bang Cas?" Sam asked. Dean got into bed and rolled over to not face him. Sam understood that the silence meant yes and he scoffed, "Really?" Sam got into his own bed. Both fell asleep without another word.


End file.
